tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
SEGASister as "Courtney" (Camp Drama)
19:21 My username is Duncney4Eternity and I shall be auditioning for Courtney. 19:22 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:22 okay :) 19:22 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 19:23 okay :) 19:23 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 19:23 8 19:23 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:23 9 19:23 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:23 Nope. 19:24 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 19:24 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:24 Yes 19:24 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:25 Yes. I wish to have Courtney the way she was in Season One, but give her a reason she's obsessed with winning. 19:25 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 19:26 Protagonist 19:26 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 19:26 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Duncney4Eternity/Camp_Drama_Audition_for_Courtney 19:26 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:26 <@CD-TDA> *your scene is Harold. 19:26 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Harold1000 19:26 Duncney4Eternity has changed nick to Courtney7 19:27 <@Harold1000> Hey Courtney, what's up? 19:27 Nothing much. You think you're ready for this next challenge? 19:27 <@Harold1000> Yes, me and my mad skills of course. ;) 19:27 Right… 19:28 <@Harold1000> You know, I could show you them some time; the ladies love my skills. ;) 19:29 I would love to…sometime. But not now. 19:29 <@Harold1000> Why not? :( 19:31 <@Harold1000> ....Did I scare off another one? D: 19:31 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 19:31 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions